The Vector Core Facility (VCF) has served, and will continue to serve, as an important component of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), by providing viral and non-viral vectors, and reagents to UPCI members. The VCF functions within the framework of the UPCI as a dynamic resource that provides state-of-the-art viral and non-viral vector technology, as well as develops novel vectors. The major emphasis of the VCF has been on the utilization of retroviral and adenoviral vectors for gene transduction. However, this facility also produces adeno-associated virus and lentivirus vectors for gene delivery; and is developing expression vectors for use in both liposome and particle-mediated gene transduction. Furthermore, the VCF is characterizing and optimizing protein transduction domains (PTDs), and can generate and provide PTD fusion proteins. The role of the VCF in the UPCI will continue to be to construct and provide the required viral and non-viral vectors expressing the appropriate genes, as required by UPCI investigators, particularly those pursuing the gene therapy of cancer. In addition, the Facility provides cell lines, viruses, packaging lines, plasmids, and protocols as needed. Furthermore, the Core provides technical assistance and training to individuals in the use of viral and non-viral vectors for gene transfer. The specific aims of the Vector Core are: l. To provide UPCI investigators with either viral or non-viral vectors, expressing the required therapeutic gene, dlat are most appropriate and efficacious for their proposed experiments 2. To develop improved viral and non-viral vectors for more efficient gene transfer, with higher and/or regulated gene expression. 3. To assist in the development of new, state-of-the-art methods for efficient gene delivery 4. To provide technical assistance and protocols for gene therapy projects, making use of viral and non-viral gene delivery systems